More Than Goodbye
by Eliya Shirwood
Summary: It was a simple gesture that confirmed Akari's feelings to Haruto, and that was all she thought to convey. However, the night was still young for the two, and the tumbling acknowledgment of love was set in motion...
1. Act I: The Confession

**A/N:** Proud to be the second to jump onto the fanfiction wagon that is Kimi no Iru Machi[A Town Where You Live]. Anyways, hopefully I'll help inspire others to represent their expectations in this teenage angst of a series.

Personal view of the series: Just awkwardly awry. Seo's pretty much opening many branches of affection to every character, but not wanting to follow through (hello copy+paste Suzuka). I still remember the first time chapter 80 came around with the revealed feelings of Akari, and how Haruto was still persistent to follow Eba. Nanami was one thing, but how Haruto ignores Akari after being so familiar with one another is beyond me. Go figure characters, I suppose. Anyways, this is one of the series that I completely indulge in the angst of teenage love, so expect a wonderful lemon.

Initially, I planned to only perform a six-act representation of the one night before Haruto left for Tokyo, but with the latest chapters of returning to Hiroshima... Perhaps there will be more. Keep frequent with me, and things might transpire!

**Official Disclaimer:** I do not own nor claim the property of Kimi no Iru Machi. The story belongs entirely to the mindset of Kouji Seo... though she could have done better. JUST SAIYAN(.jpg).

* * *

The Summer heat molding against the nightly air puts off a humid feel, though Akari didn't seem to mind all the while in the delightful warmth of the atmosphere surrounding Haruto. Both laugh the night away at each derailing subject of the past, somehow dealing with the misfortune of Takashi. She is amazed by how much she truly knew about Haruto, despite being merely a 'childhood friend.' What amazes her more is the fact that Haruto became so persistent in having this sleep-over so abruptly. Then again, this will be the last night that he'd be a resident of Hiroshima. The sheer thought brought subtle sadness to her amidst the reminiscence.

Time passed by too quickly, Akari noted as she glances towards the dark sky. Takashi passed out much earlier inside her room, so they obliged themselves to step outside on the porch to continue their conversation. Since then, they have discussed the many events that occurred between the two, quick to denote every single significant feat. Throughout that time, Akari felt entranced by the vast range of facial expressions from Haruto: a gentle frown settles at times that saddened him, a large grin spreads easily at times that excite him, and that laughter of his infected her with such glee. She knew he is truly an unique person to her.

At random moments, she reminds herself to suppress her arising sensations with the freeze-pop she brought out to share with Haruto. She can not determine whether the fact that he is leaving is fluctuating her emotions, or that her long-ignored feelings towards Haruto are reluctantly emanating... with rapid growth, in fact.

"If he gets a girlfriend... I guess you won't be texting me any time soon," Haruto jests, though Akari already forgot what is being discussed.

"Ahaha, I guess you're right." The two became silent with that last note, somehow unable to bring up any more dialog. Akari's eyes shift towards Haruto's straying hand that conveniently moves towards her own. A slight blush creeps across her face at the many surmising thoughts that instantly pop in her mind.

_His hand is getting close. I-Is he doing it on purpose? I wonder... how soft his hand is._

With a mind of its own, Akari's hand glides towards his inching closer and closer. Her heart flusters impatiently at the closing distance, knowing that she is about to do something she may regret. A finger lifts in an attempt to curl over his, but suddenly his hand lifts up to meet with his mouth, stifling a yawn. Akari jumps back in reflexive response, sighing at the relief that she is not caught.

"Ah, so you are tired after all," Akari playfully deduces as she stares at his desperate attempt to cease the yawn.

"Ah. No, I can handle it." Haruto lightens his face with the cheerful smile, causing Akari's heartbeat to flutter.

"No... that's enough." Akari looks up at the shining stars gleaming passed the covering of the roof above. "Our memories. Haruto-kun probably has remembered plenty at this point." Her finger wags in front of Haruto's inquiring expression. "You have to get up early tomorrow. It's probably best if you get some sleep."

Haruto lets out a disapproving sigh before agreeing. Akari paid no mind as she stretches her arms above her head and twists her hips to remove the lingering sores. "I'm tired too! Takashi-kun stole my bed, so I'll be sleeping with my mom. Haruto-kun, your bed is already made for you."

Haruto chuckles as he looks back towards her. "Sorry for showing up on such short notice and asking to stay the night..."

She wants to sincerely thank him for letting her exploit what little time was left between them, but only concludes that it will end in disappointment. She only manages to let out a normal acknowledgment, "I-It's fine, good night!" Hesitantly, she walks towards the shoji leading to the main room, hearing a mutter from Haruto.

Akari scorns herself for not pursuing any further ( if even starting) to communicate her harbored feelings towards him.

_This is the only night, damn it. I can't- I can't let it end like this. Even if it means difficulty for him, I must show him... How much I..._

Taking in a deep breath she retreats back, breaking out into a jog halfway through. "Oh, I almost forgot!" She tries to conceal the sly motive she is going to do. Haruto, still sitting in his spot, turns slightly towards Akari.

"What? To brush your teeth?"

"Oh... that's one," Akari complies with a soft chuckle. Her eyes scan the handsome frown on Haruto's face; the brunette hair that unruly coats his head; the gray eyes that peer back into her own; those parting lips that beckon her exploit. She stands before him, hands shaking in nervousness. She bends down to see on level with Haruto. The tip of her tongue moistens her lips as their distance shortens. She can no longer turn back from here.

"This is for Haruto-kun."

"For me-" Haruto tries to ask before being silenced by Akari's seeking lips. His eyes widen as he attempts to comprehend what is happening: her hands cradle his shoulders for support, thumbs gliding against its surface in desire for his smooth skin, her wet lips brushing against his to create enticing friction. What shocks him more is the sudden probing intrusion of a slippery organ, parting through his closed lips as if to investigate the alignment of his teeth. He didn't react to this acute development other than with his tongue, which instinctively acted to meet the intruder. It skims against the opposed to acknowledge its existence, which gained a comforting caress. His hands grip the ground below him despite his instincts demanding him to embrace her.

Neither of the two can determine how much time slipped by as they share the intimate moment. Akari is too intoxicated with the taste of the remaining hints of tonight's dinner and his salivating flavor, and Haruto is too focused on trying not to cave into his primal desires. Akari is the first to back out of the lip-lock, panting for air. Haruto can only stare into her darkened eyes as he too gasps for breath. A feeling of lust seems to emit from her glance, though he is quick to have his attention astray by the glisten on her moist lips. A lump lodges itself in his throats as he tries to ask the reason for her actions, but even that is halted by Akari's finger as it softly presses against his lips, brushing against them as if to recall their feel.

"...Don't... tell Takashi-kun," Akari whispers as she tries to evade his stare. Her cheeks flare with a bright blush, the reason being too obvious even to Haruto. Her finger slips away from his mouth, allowing him to try once again to get out his question. However, he's in even more of a wreck.

_Why is she the one acting nervous?_

"Wha-wha-? Ha-haa?"

Akari covers her mouth with the hand that silenced him, placing the finger against her lips, "That's my farewell gift. If you ever experience any hardships over in Tokyo, just remember this and do your best!" Even with the intense throbbing pain in her chest, she displays the most cheerful smile she can muster. In spite of her red herring, guilt begins to override her conscious, causing her pain just looking at Haruto. She had done the unforgivable by crossing the line of their friendship; it is obvious that he will not give any regards to her fondness, and he'll ignore the fact of what had occurred. The cascading thoughts are enough to bring her to tears, but she pivots herself away from his sight to avoid revealing it.

"B-bye! This time it's good night for real!"

"Wait, Akari-cha-," Haruto manages to only spout out her name by the time she sprints down the hall, promptly disappearing from sight as she slings open and closed the shoji behind her in one fluid motion. He is left dumbfounded as he continues staring down the hall. It was an intense turnabout of a situation, something he could not possibly predict. Rather, Haruto did not want to predict.

The shifted distance between the two ravages his mind, despite his attempts to remain calm. His focus is Eba; he cannot simply retract his promise to her. However, the objective became much harder to devote to as he spent this individual time with Akari. In fact, he notes that this was one of the only instances that the two were alone. In fact, he suddenly became much more conscious to her body's development: a lean figure from rigorous training in tennis, long slender legs that complimented her composed form, short golden hair that emphasized her sapphire eyes, ample breasts that accentuated her womanhood...

Even with such devotion to Eba, that barrier was easily demolished as the two engaged in such intimacy. In fact, he could even sumize that he had already fallen in...

"H-How embarrassing..." Haruto scratches the back of his head as he glances out to the garden in the backyard in front of him. He is definitely not getting any sleep tonight.


	2. Act II: The Acceptance

Loud rustlings fill the hall and the room as Akari twinges along the floor. Her movement is such a loud ruckus, yet her mother laying beside her does not notice. Despite her body searching for relieving positions to settle the discomfort, her eyes are fixated on the ceiling above. She cannot determine whether the summer heat is keeping her awake, or the recurring thought of the heated interaction that had occurred merely minutes ago.

Her pulse still rages through her body at recalling the wonder that was their kiss. She cannot believe how involved she became during the heat of the moment, and that it seemed that Haruto had actually responded in kind. She can swear that she felt his own tongue participating with hers; so soft, smooth, passionate... Her legs shuffle against each other in an attempt to calm the coiling warmth at her core. Without a doubt, she is well-aroused just thinking about Haruto.

Akari leans herself up using her elbows as support. Her eyes close as her breathing begins to labor. Her imagination of Haruto undressing before her ravages her vision: his hair ruffles as his head sneaks through the collar of his shirt as he pulls it off; his revealed abdomen cringes inward as if to adjust to a sudden change in temperature, emphasizing the unexpected sharp tone of his abdominal; his pectorals tighten inward as the hem of the shirt is forced over the crown of his head, providing some aspect to how much training Haruto places towards physical endurance; his broad shoulders raise and fall gently with the calmed breathing of his body; his shining greys glance up towards her as he graces her with a smile. The glisten in his eyes emit the overwhelming feeling of lust, as if physically undressing her from afar. He begins to take strides of steps towards her while cradling the hinges of the shorts he wore from tonight. Slowly, he began to slip his hand into the openings, patiently sliding the shorts down. Inches worth of skin became exposed to her as he progresses downward, getting so close to his crotch. Her mind is unable to process the unexpected pale tint of his revealed skin, for it is jumping ahead to see his...

Somewhere during the envision, her left hand slithers past the hem of her shirt, making its way through an opening in her shorts. The reeling touch arouses her sensitivity to higher levels, fooling herself into thinking of Haruto traversing through her clothing. Short mewling escapes her muffled mouth as she gains close to her womanhood, her legs desperately jostling around to relinquish small portions of the stimulation. Before she was able to touch herself, she mentally reemerges into reality and pulls away to pace herself. Her hand withdraws up to rub against her face layered by sweat.

"Urgh, there is no helping it." Akari cannot decipher between whether she is wiping off sweat or tears. It is clear though that she is absolutely in love with him, now reenacting provocative experiences of him. She cannot confront him about these issues for he needs to focus on reconnecting with the forlorn case that is Eba. She can easily choose to hate Eba for selfishly taking away her chance to become romantically involved with Haruto, but knows that she is not doing it with intent. Haruto is the type of person to never abandon a single person; to one-sidedly assist a person in dire need, even in minimal risk. Eba is this person that Haruto desperately wants to save.

Though it is an idiotic approach to living and will cause much suffering to Haruto later on, Akari cannot refuse herself from admiring him for it; he is a perfect example of a 'knight in shining armor' for the ideal 'damsel in distress.' She remembers that she even had instances of dreaming that she is in such a situation, and Haruto overcomes all odds to rescue her. Amusingly, she would grant her hero a "reward" in the dreams, ranging from a simple kiss to very intimate exchanges. She blushes at the very thought as she looks over to the shoji leading towards the porch. A smile occupies her face though her mind is crying a thousand year's worth of remorse.

_If only Haruto would come to save me right now..._

Akari manages to stand up with the utmost silence to prevent waking her mother. Her body is in dire need of fresh air after the explicit inheat. Her mind hopes that Haruto is not out there anymore; he should not see her in such a vulnerable state, though she really wants to avoid the possibility of her sexual instincts abruptly attacking him to satisfy her secluded desires. The quick slide of the shoji allows a wonderful gust of air to sweep pass her figure; so refreshing to her overheated body. She quickly walks past the shoji and shuts it behind her in silence.

Standing on the edge of the porch, she stretches her arms to the side to comfort her fatigue. "Ah... Much better," she whispers out as she continues to indulge in the sensational feeling. She doesn't realize that she has begun to walk down the porch towards where she departed from Haruto, as if she unwillingly needs to see him once more. She only manages to cover a meter's distance before stopping. In front of her, in the same exact spot, is Haruto slouching in his demeanor looking out to the garden.

Her breathing immediately hastens, her heartbeat's flutter accelerates to painstaking heights that brings her hand up to support it, her legs beginning to tremble. Haruto is still there. Her mind is repeating the notion to retreat from there before he notices her, yet her body insists to go to him like sabotage. She remains at her stance for what seems to be minutes, struggling to calm herself.

_I need him. I need him. I need his comfort. I need to tell him that... I love him. _

Her mind utterly shatters the moment Haruto happens to shift his sight over to her. She is even surprised that he twitches in place upon seeing her, quick to adjust his glance back to his previous sight, his hands staggering on his lap. Even more surprising is that it seems that his face is much more flushed than normal, even back at their particular moment. This causes her own face to brighten even further.

Haruto's breathing quickens to irrational extents, his palms moisten with the nervousness that wracks his mind. His glare tries to remain steady on the landscape in front of him, yet it sneaks at quick intervals over at Akari standing a few meters away. He remained outside instead of retiring to bed to try calming his rationale from going overboard. His recent self-questioning provided regretful facts that he wished to keep unaware. However, there is no way to keep those hidden for long, especially with her standing at a short distance. It is certain that he has some distinct feelings towards her, yet he cannot exploit such. It will be harmful to himself, her, and his retired-but-still-acknowledged girlfriend Eba. This is something that is utmost forbidden for him to indulge.

However, this conviction is short-lived as he notices from the corner of his eye that Akari began moving. She is not moving away as he hoped, but rather moving towards him. Her patient steps contradict the rapid beats pulsing from his chest, confusing the accurate distance between them. He tries to not rely on his sight for he knows that his current disposition will reveal it all.

Several meters distance the two. His quaking heart disrupts all thought that occupies his mind.

A meter distances the two. Her heart pains her chest more than the disapproving thoughts that ravage her conscious.

The two are within each other's grasp, several centimeters apart. Akari stands to his back on the left while Haruto still staring at the backyard.

The cicadas dominate the sound of the night. Their location must not have been too far off. The two share the awkward moment filled with appropriate accompaniment, each trying their best not to engage one another in visual contact. The two wonder if the other could hear the raging throbs of their heart. Haruto's hands drop to his sides, embracing the wooden planks below. Akari's stare adjusts to his moving hands, once again imagining the feel of them. Akari clears up the clog in her throat with a purposefully loud cough, exciting Haruto who twitches.

"...Couldn't get any sleep either?" She tries to jest with a weak voice trying to regain its former strength. He is able to understand such as he nods his head.

"Y-Yeah, it is too hot to try and get some sleep." Haruto registers a soft laugh from Akari with an acknowledging chuckle to express her agreement. Even with such a small opening, the two are unable to provoke further conversation. The silence continues as neither are willing to move. Akari is the first to break the sequence as she walks forward and plummets down to sit beside Haruto. His hand flinching back before settling back at its original location... which was close to her hand's new location.

She musters enough courage to look over at Haruto, who in turn moves his head towards her. Though blushing furiously, she smiles at him. "You know what, sleep is overrated. I think I can survive staying awake through one night." Her glance moves down to notice the inseparable distance between the two hands. She is the first to take the initiative, creeping towards his hand.

"Haa... Must say I feel the same way." His sight follows hers. His heart aches noticing her slithering motion towards him, a small smile inconveniencing his face. Without any need for thought, his hand moves in response to hers.

A centimeter separates the two. The two opposing fingers crawl towards one another in timid want to merge. The two can only summon enough courage to look at the development taking place between them, not even daring to look each other in the face.

Mere millimeters divides them. The feel of skin is so impeding that it seems like they have already linked. Warmth radiates from their hands, yet continue to reach farther for more. Akari sneaks a glance over to Haruto's face as she takes in a deep breath. Haruto tugs his head to the side as he peeks towards Akari, studying her wavering composure before closing his eyes in attempt to back out of the development. However, his body refuses to follow.

It is a slight brush that confirms their contact, fingers rubbing in desire to verify the distinct feel of the other. It only took a few strokes to provoke Akari to raise her hand above Haruto's, cradling it with minuscule sways. By instinct, he slips her fingers in-between his and clamps them close, as if it is just in this situation to indulge in their natural yearn for comfort. Despite his mindset to avoid becoming too involved, a smile cracks through his frown as he stares out into the garden.


	3. Act III: The Request

There is no need for words, Akari is satisfied enough to share yet another moment like this with Haruto. Her mind is filled to the brink with glee, which is written all on her face. In spite of the warmness behind the blowing wind, her body shivers as if a chill runs through her spin. She must have wanted to act on the odd sensation as she shuffles closer to Haruto, slipping her arm below his.

It is only natural that Haruto shrugs in slight as she brings herself closer, but he has a harder time keeping his concentration upon feeling something soft and fleshy rubbing against his arm. Its level in proportion to her body made it very clear as to what is, causing his heartbeat to skyrocket. It didn't make matters better as she leaned her head down to his shoulder to settle on it.

'She is being very affectionate,' he processes in his mind as he looks down at the smidgen of golden hair welcoming his sight. His other hand raises up to pat it, then slides down to her nearby ear, parting the covering hair to see her ravishing skin.

"Akari-chan, when. When did you... start liking me?" Haruto knew it is best to find out now before things get further out of hand.

Akari frowns hoping that he cannot see her face from his angle. She wonders to herself how it all started as well. She squeezes his hand as she lets out a sigh, "to be truthful, I don't really know myself. It must have been in second grade; the day when I moved here."

"H-Huh? But didn't you hate us for trying to be your friends?"

Akari scuffs, "of course I did! You and that Takashi-kun were soooo persistent. It was aggravating! Even after defeating you in every single attempt at competition, Haruto-kun would yell "Redo!" or "Another round!", how could I not get angry?" After taking a relieving deep breath, her free hand moves up from her side to lay on his forearm, stroking his skin in a vertical pattern, "...But, that was something I began to admire about you."

Haruto tries to sneak a view to her face, a prominent blush highlighting her features. Those sapphire eyes seem to peer at something that must have been settling or has settled on his shorts. He can only hope that she isn't thinking about a particular thing that happens to be in that region. "Wait, then why not Takashi? He is just as odd as I am. Wouldn't he have been someone better to connect with. I mean, he's already desperate, as you know." He tries to laugh, but only concludes that the comment might have hurt her to some extent. He assumes that he must have implied that he regrets knowing about her feelings. His teeth grin together as he wishes that he could have taken it back.

Surprising to him, she laughs in his substitute. Akari raises her head to gaze into his eyes, meriting a gulp to rummage through his throat. "Haaa, that is definitely true, but Haruto-kun is... more attractive..." She licks her lips as she motions closer to his alluring face, "...and much more dear to me."

Her eyes shine beautifully as the beaming moonlight above reflects off them. Just like earlier, Haruto shames himself that it took him all these years to finally notice how feminine Akari is. Her slight-tanned skin, her straight golden hair, and her glistening lips are well-accentuated by the aura of the situation. He cannot recall if she's always looked like this, or that his mind is so affected by the heat of this moment. Nonetheless, he feels allured to her advancing maneuver that he unconsciously assists to close the distance.

Their lips are barely touching by the time either of them recognize how close they are. His hot breath teases her senses, as if already sealed by contact. Her body trembles in anticipation, eager to once again explore the unknown of his cavity. Her right hand clutches his hand tighter as her left sneaks around his neck, finding a grasp along his broad shoulder. "Haruto..kun..."

"A-Akari-chan, w-we shouldn't-" Haruto is entranced by the flutter of her sapphire eyes. Instinct dominates his free hand that courses itself around her waist, reluctant to take hold of little skin that became revealed as his hand slithers through her shirt's hem.

Words cannot be further exchanged by this point. The first feel of lips brushing gave rise to an unexpected clash of pressured passion between them. Akari is taken by absolute surprise that Haruto has taken an co-initiative to the engagement, and Haruto is overwhelmed with astonishment that he has actually betrayed his resolve. The regret is short-lived as their lips open and close against one another in desperation to relive the first touch.

By the fourth crush, Akari's tongue slipped its way through his enchanting labium to find an unexpected companion. At that same moment, Haruto's tongue happen to implement the same tactic, if only by primal impulse, and find an equal opening in her crevice. The two organs slid past one another, creating such fervent friction, and dipping into each other's origins. Base and tip and tip and base exchange massage as if it is only natural that it should be done. Salvation regulates quickly for each other from the exercise, causing a continual interchange that threw themselves beyond pleasant ecstasy; Akari drowns in the taste of succulent strawberry, Haruto plunges into the sensation of savory cherry.

Their bodies interact automatically as their mental owners abandon them for the abstract euphoria. Entwined hands clasp tighter and wriggle through the small openings in between fingers. Free hands ravage through clothing in search for skin, and upon finding such, caress the areas with nonsensical wandering: Akari's range moving between his mid-stout neck and his broad shoulder, Haruto's domain falling between her lustful handles, toned stomach, and tender thighs.

The two admit defeat to their lack of oxygen as they retracted from their intimacy, a fragile string of salvation still connecting their mouths soon detaches and drips down their respective chins. Both are panting in frantic insulation while staring into the depths of their eyes. Lust for one another is the common sight amongst the two as well as the bright blush shaming their faces. Akari is the first to actually move as her hand flows up his features and wipes away the clear liquid running down his chin. Despite her embarrassment, she smiles sincerely to him who in turn smiles back, though that is quick to dissipate by a frown.

"I'm sorry Akari-chan, but we shouldn't be doing this. I-I mean, there's Eba... and I cannot afford to be so indecisive at a time like thi-" Haruto forces his explanation to a quick halt as tears swell up in Akari's eyes and cascade down her cheeks. "W-Wait. Please, please don't-"

"Y-YOU IDIOT, HARUTO! BAKA!" Akari yells out without any regard to the situation and their position in the night. Words can no longer be recognized as they blend into whimpering babble mixed with her overwhelming crying and muffle of Haruto's chest. Haruto uses most of his strength in attempt to embrace her while also prevent her from struggling. They do not need to be waking anyone up to see this moment. Especially Takashi.

"H-Hey Akari-chan, calm down you idiot! You're going to wake everyone up!-"

"I KNOW THAT, YOU IDIOT!" She manages to push Haruto back slightly as she covers her face with her hands. "You are always doing this! You put Eba before everyone else in front of you! You don't really care about any of us!"

Haruto can only stutter silently as Akari reveals her inner thoughts of his persona. He cannot offer apologizes or explanation, for it is partially true. He knows he is very blatant at what he wants to do; Eba is still a dominant figure in his scheme, and cannot so simply leave her alone if there is a chance she is in trouble. This is his strongest asset, yet his strongest flaw. In front of him is his childhood friend who has voluntarily revealed her subdued feelings for him, and he is selfishly thinking of another.

_I truly am an idiot._

"I know I have no right to be so angry or against your determination." Akari finally begins to calm down as she wipes away the emotional sheds of tears. "I adore Eba as a friend and even I'd do anything to help her if she needs it, but I also envy her. Envy her so much." Her hands completely engulf her face as she tries to hid behind some sense of wall. "Just the slightest bit of trouble she gets into, and she has you to come reel her back into safety. You are always acting as her safety net for any case; that is the one thing that I love about you... and the one thing that I wish I could have." Immediately, she returns to bawling her heart out.

Haruto has to clutch his fists tight in order to hold back the sympathetic sentiment; all her reflections and troubles are now out in the open and he is the center of it all. The strong bond between the two that had developed over the many years now made absolute sense as he has to wipe the minuscule tears that manage to surface. It hurts him to even think it, but right now he must abandon his previous goals for a new one: to repent for his negligence to Akari. Even if it is for one night, he will dedicate his all to bring her happiness that she deserves.

He crawls closer to her, placing both hands on her shoulders while gently caressing them. The maneuver causes Akari to break out of her cradle to look up at him through diluted eyes. "H-Haruto-cha-"

She cannot finish his name as he pulls her into his chest and wraps his arms around her head, combing his fingers through her course golden hair in comfort. Her small hands find alleviation on the surface of his covered pectorals as she clutches at his shirt. The two embrace the position for a few minutes, only acknowledging each other with physical embrace.

"...Forgive me, Akari. I really am an idiot, aren't I?" She gasps as she weasels her head through his cuddle to look into his eyes. He omitted the honorific in her name, she is sure of it. Her face can only flush so farther since her face was already as bright as a shined apple. "Haruto-cha- Haruto, did you just..." She cannot construct the rest of her question before Haruto nods and further assures the answer with a sensual kiss.

He withdraws from the close proximity and smiles at her, "Tonight. Just tonight, it is all about you, Akari. I want to make you the damn happiest woman in all of Japan."

Akari's eyes must be fluttering at unfathomable speeds, unable to maintain complete focus on his glare and the comforting distraction of the floor beside them. Her heart races to unprecedented paces; her body heats up to unbearable degrees; her core is coiling so tight and tingling for what she most desires. "...Does that mean... You'll do anything? Anything... to make me happy?" She can no longer bear to have visual contact with him, yet desperate for an answer, obvious by the tight grip of his shirt.

Haruto is unable to try to comprehend what she may be implying, but he knows already he cannot reject her no matter the result; his resolve has already been set in stone the minute stated it will be only her. He does not even need to hesitate in response. "Yeah... anything for you, Akari." He braves his most comforting smile.

The two remain in snuggled silence before Akari suddenly pushes herself off of Haruto to stand, avoiding eye contact with him. Haruto feels as if his heart has stopped; she is already in an unstable state, and his proposition could only have pushed her beyond limits. She impatiently hurries down the hallways towards her room where Takashi is still sleeping, leaving Haruto bewildered. The worse case scenarios rumble through his mind at her sudden leave: she regrets revealing her feelings and now refuses to comply with him, she is creeped out by his suggestion and is off to inform her parents, she is going to wake Takashi and reveal what had occurred throughout the night-

He shakes his head trying to clear his negative thoughts. His hands rub his eyes as he waits for her return.

Akari sneaks past the shogi into her room, doing her best not to awaken the knocked-out Takashi on her bed. She carefully stumbles through her pitch-black room in search for the compartments close to her bed. She kneels down close to the lowest drawer, opens it, and hastily scavenges through it for that particular item. Nervousness ravages her searching hand as it tries to find the item, her breathing labors trying to calm itself. Her finger scraps against the desired object, identifying the plastic surface. She rips off one portion of the package, closes the drawer while taking a very deep breath, and gets up to leave the room.

The quiet sliding of the shogi returns Haruto to reality as he looks to see that Akari re-emerges from her leave. She stands at the entrance looking away from him; her body is collapsing into itself as if to prevent him from looking at her in a clear view, and her right hand is curled up as if holding something in it. He does not receive much time to analyze her stance before she starts walking towards him. He does not try to give a verbal inquiry by the time she is standing before him.

She shifts her body back down to him, gently landing on top of Haruto's lap in a seductive manner. Her rear happens to rub against his circulating member, meriting a groan from him while his hands seem to instinctively wrap themselves around her pelvis. Her gaze remains away from Haruto's vision; her left hand cuddles the top of his two embracing hands while stroking them with the tip of the thumb; her right hand cups the spot where her heart resides while her breathing takes a slight forceful tone. Awkwardly, Haruto tries to worm his head onto her right shoulder as he musters the courage to speak.

"...Well? What do you want from me to make you happy?"

He can hardly register a murmur from Akari as her left hand takes hold of his right, uncoiling from its position and raising it to her chest. While the same hand spreads it open, the right hand sneaks its way into the exposed palm and places the item inside, then wraps his hand around it while cupping it with her hands. The feel is distinct; it is coated with plastic and has rigid edges on both sides, the center seems to have a circular hard strip which is suggestively similar in size to his sex. His body knows what it is, but his mind is retard by the very suggestion of the situation.

"What is..."

Akari finally manages to strengthen her voice, though she leans her head down into the fissure between his shoulder and chin, nuzzling his neck with a sensual kiss, "I want you... to make love to me."


	4. Act IV: The Foreplay

**Act IV**

"Wha-What?"

Haruto's bewilderment is left unattended as Akari continues to seek the comfort of his skin. Frankly, his body went stark still upon hearing such a declaration. Make love? With Akari, a childhood friend of all people? Doesn't that imply having sex? His mind snaps as he twitches in her massaging passion.

Her lips lavish every segment of his neck as she trails up to his chin. He starts regretting the fact that he will probably have hickey marks remaining after tonight. How will he be able to explain THIS to Takashi –even worse- Nanami tomorrow at the train station? That he pinched himself all night just for the heck of it?

"H-Hold on Akari, aren't you asking for too much with that?" His hands push at her shoulders to get eye contact. What he didn't anticipate was the bright blush scorching her face. Courage leaves her as she tries to look at him.

"I know, but still… It's the one thing that would really make me happy." Haruto lets out a gulp as he tries to remain calm. Definitely isn't working seeing his fingers curl into her skin.

"C-Can't you think of something more –well- rationa-" He cannot finish his suggestion as her finger poises itself on his lips. She leans into him once again; her close breath tickles his ear as he listens.

"Let's not talk here; we might wake the others." Her hand catches his to pull him up to his feet. He stumbles as he is forced to follow her into the backyard. Haruto did not offer much resistance as they walk; rather, more like a lull as she pulls. The desire to resist and reason with her must have been left behind as they get closer to the shed at the far right end of the yard. This must be the male primal instinct at play, Haruto deduces as he looks to her. He looks back once at the house before she pulls him back into the dark alley between the shed and the fence.

Akari quickly pins him against the shed's wall as soon as they turn the corner. Her lips easily find his cheek, her hands cradle against the firm surface of his chest while toying with his shirt, and her legs coil around his as she seeks him.

To no surprise, Haruto merely watches in reluctance as he is teased into the inevitable. He has no way out, nor would Akari allow him one. Is this really how he would have his first time with the least likely person to have such affairs? His hands settle on her waist as his forehead presses against hers to gain her attention.

"Are you really sure about this, Akari?" Akari looks away before she swallows her guilt.

"Yes. To be truthful Haruto, I wouldn't want to lose my virginity to no one else… Just you," she admits after hiding in the crevice of his neck. Obviously, Haruto is baffled. Did she really just admit something like that?

Somehow his hand's harness a mind of their own as they sneak under the hem of her shirt, and slowly pull upwards. She gasps at the sudden action as she cradles him in closer. Her leg shifts closer to his crotch, rubbing a bit as if to encourage him further. Her hands copy his action as they find his shirt's edges and pull up.

Haruto's shirt is the first to fly in the air, and he took his time taking Akari's off. She is rather reluctant at first to reveal her abdomen, but then submits at his tug. Haruto is caught by surprise when her shirt is gone and she covers herself in her arms… She is not wearing a bra!

He coughs as he tries to recover from the fact, and she seems to realize that as she shelters herself more.

"Y-You weren't wearing anything underneath?" Haruto foolishly asks without giving her any considerations.

"Of course not! Wearing a bra is uncomfortable while you sleep, you know!" Her tone is fierce despite being a whisper. He definitely felt like an idiot as he realizes how uncomfortable she felt being this open and being unintentionally. His arms automatically wrap around her figure as he cradles her head.

"Sorry, I should have realized you would still be uncomfortable despite you being so aggressive," he apologies as he holds her closer. Somehow Akari found the need to snicker as she unravels her arms and holds onto him. She presses tighter as his grip tightens.

"Aggressive, huh? Look who's talking."

Haruto jumps at the warm feel of her chest pressed against his. The squishy pressure of her breasts against his solid chest is really pleasant, as he would have expected. Curiosity takes over as he pulls away from him. As expected, his eyes immediately drop to her cleavage. Despite the darkness of the shallow alley, he could see her clearly. In fact he could swear she is glowing from the warmth radiating from her.

Akari found herself blushing more than she wants to as he stares. She manages to reframe from covering herself once more, but she still feels so uncomfortable as they remain still. Can't he do anything more than just stare?

_Then again, I am the one that forced this on him,_ Akari reminds herself in thought as she finds her way to his shorts. She tugs a bit at the straps to loosen them which also acted as a warning to him that she wants to go farther. He cringes as he looks into her darken eyes.

"Um… Do you need me to –uh- get you 'up' before we do this?" She feels disturbed upon asking him such a thing, though she really wants to do such. For Haruto, she is willing to do anything to satisfy him… even at the expense of something very lewd.

Haruto bits at his lower lip as he looks down. She doesn't need to do such since he is already hard as he possibly can be, even pulsing at the sheer thought of some possible… activities.

_No, don't expect such things!_ Haruto scorns himself before the thought progresses.

He kisses her on the lips, and places his hands on her arms. "Not at all. To be truthful, I'm already… Well," he doesn't need to even explain it to her. His shorts are already pulled down and she is looking directly at 'him.'

He didn't expect her to gasp AND moan upon seeing his erection, much less tremble as her breathing labors. Taken back, he scratches his head before pushing her to get her attention. "Hey, do you have to act like that? Kind of makes me feel a bit odd," he tries to chuckle as he rubs at her arms.

"Ah, sorry. I just… didn't expect you to be that –big-." Akari's eyes drop as she looks at his penis again. Is his size that impressive? Or is she trying to insult him? Haruto doesn't know how to take her wording.

"Heh, is… that suppose to be a compliment?"

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Akari waves her hands in front of her as she looks back at him. "I didn't mean that to be a bad thing! It's just…" Her hands spread a considerable amount as she gauges a particular length. "I thought the average size is like this. Yet you are so…"

Haruto blushes at the literal difference between her expectation and himself. Many centimeters distinct his member from the average size she described. Just where did she learn to think of something like that anyways? He only concludes that this is a product of female gossip from others that already had experience.

"Heh, I guess I'm just naturally gifted. Th-thanks." Haruto felt both joy and nervousness as she continues to stare. To make matters worse, her hand shakily guides itself to him, taking a soft grip to his shaft. He jumps at the pleasant jolt that shoots from her touch, and she gasps at his reaction.

"Sorry, did that hurt?"

"N-No, of course not. It was… enjoyable, actually." He calms down as he leans into her, and encourages her touch by gripping at her forearm. Her tightened grip excites him more, his sight blurring in response. Her breath is more flux than his as his senses heighten. All of this arousal is being too much as he feels that urge cornering in the back of his mind.

He hastens the development as his own hands seek out her shorts. A mere touch of skin causes a whimper to escape Akari's mouth as her free hand claws at his chest. He remembers something as his fingers feel more of her waist.

"I just remembered. I heard that this can be rather painful for you if you aren't –prepared-. Would you like me to… do anything like-"

She prevents him from offering anything. She stops her rubbing to grab his closest hand and leads him deeper into her shorts. Much to his surprise, he feels his hand being moistened by something as he gets deeper. Surely this is-

"I'm… already turned on, Haruto."

Haruto's mind freezes at the realization. She is dripping with juices! His hand is quite literally getting drowned in her sex as she leads him in. The slightest rub against her has her moaning and seeking out his comfort.

_Wow, she really is ready,_ he confirms himself as he watches her eyes close to suppress the feeling.

His hand withdraws to pull at her shorts. She seems to acknowledge his determination at the same time by pulling down his shorts in turn. As legs kick away the clothes, they stand bare against each other while eyes study the wonders in front of them. In Akari's hand is the condom wrapper that Haruto slipped into his pocket along the way. She doesn't have much trouble ripping at its end and tapped out its content. He hesitantly scans the rubber before looking down at himself.

"I'll do it," Akari offers- rather, demands- as she bends down on knees at level with his erection. She seems like a pro as she grabs at him, places the condom atop his tip, and slides the edges down his shaft. The length stops a bit short of his base when she finished. She jests at the fact that he is even larger than this protectoion, though maybe that is supposed to be how it is given he'll have to be able to take it off later.

She smiles up at him as she rubs up and down the covered shaft to tease him. Obviously, she did a good job as he cringes to her attention. Before she lifts herself back up, she rubs at his sack with a bit of a tickle. Haruto jumps at the sudden action and fights back a groan.

"H-Hey! Don't do that! I'm very—sensitive there!" Haruto regrets admitting such; she's going to take advantage of that fact soon enough, he predicts.

"Oh? Then I'm glad to know that, Haruto~," Akari teases as she curls up against him. Her action pushes him against the shed again; in this position, she seems like she'd be the one pouncing on him at any moment's notice.

The two only stare at each other for a few minutes. The cicadas sing in the background as they try to muster the courage to speak, or perhaps… begin the intercourse. Haruto expects her to jump at him now that they are ready; Akari expects him to be the gentleman and offer to start it off.

Finally, Haruto takes a deep breath as he offers her a deep passionate kiss. After emerging from the kiss, seeking relieving air, he looks into her eyes.

"Are you really sure, Akari?"

Despite the unnecessary need to stall, she takes her time to give him her answer as she looks into his eyes.

"Yes. Please... take me, Haruto."

* * *

**A/N:** Well, been a very long time hasn't it? I didn't really want to even look back on this series with the development that occurred since I wrote this. Though now that Seo seems to be going back on the right path, I found myself reading this and thinking: "I need to finish this." To give you better news, I went back and redid the entire story to making wording more accurate and stable; reading it was a pain after remembering how I wrote too literal back then. I think I can make the next two arcs within a week or two, so yeah... Look forward to it. And to answer some responses:

Sktinke I know what you mean; I am literally the only person I've known in a large online community to read this series. Would like to see others. I appreciate your advice regarding the honorifics. To be truthful, I have merely an elementary understanding on these types of things, so I stuck with what I have seen through translations and whatnot. I regret not changing to such while I rewrote the series, but I'll keep that in mind later on.

animemakesmyday Oh come now, write that wonder of yours! The more the merrier, plus helps get me motivated to write more. I'll be looking forward to it, I promise you.


End file.
